Devil's Heart
by GothicRay
Summary: It's been nearly 8 years since The Mikaelsson family was torn apart. Hope is at the Salvatore School but troubles arise and Hope has to make some of the biggest decisions she has ever made. With a bitterness towards her father, which she tries to hide, she has to deal with her family coming back into her life. With lives lost and hearts broken, how will Hope cope? *It get's better*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Originals.**

i intend to fight for always and forever, even if it destroys me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panting and out of breath, i ran as fast as i could before i would get caught. I couldn't afford to add another torture hour to my already very long list.

" Hope quick! I just saw her around the corner!" My best friend Lily dashed around the corner, dragging me with her. But that probably wasn't the best idea.

Lily had walked us both into a death trap. Standing with a murderous and incredibly pissed expression was the infamous Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding school for the young and gifted. Otherwise known as Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. Someone who i hold a great disliking towards. I guess trying to run away from a detention probably wasn't my best idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was how i ended up with Caroline Forbes in my living room, talking to my mom about my 'irrational' and 'selfish' behaviour.

"Oh forgodness sake will you stop talking to about me as if i'm not even here. I get it, don't run away from detentions: Lesson Learned." I quite bluntly said.

Caroline's expression softened and she sighed." It's not just this Hope. This has been happening continuously and i get that you have been through a lot. The reason i came to your mom is that i thought that perhaps this may have something to do with your dad and…"

"Stop right there Caroline. Your my teacher, not my therapist, you don't need to get involved in business that doesn't have anything to do with you, especially when it comes to family business" I interrupted her and decided that it would be best if i just left the room.

" Hope, baby girl…" My mom started. " It's fine mom. i just…" My mom knew that this was a sensitive topic for me and I'm glad that she knew it would be best if i was just left alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I can't believe her! I mean it has nothing to do with her! But of course Miss Caroline Forbes-Salvatore has to get involve in everything because everything revolves around her and her stuck up daughters and…" I was currently on the phone to Lily who was going on a rant after i told her about Caroline turning up at my house and boy was she annoyed.

" Lily!"

" What"

" She's not that bad i mean. I just feel like she tries to be too involved in my life. I'm not too sure why but apparently she had some sort of crazy history with my family and i just don't know! But i do agree with you about her stuck up, bratty daughters." That got a laugh out of Lily. I'm sure she was ecstatic that she wasn't the only one who felt that way about Josie and Lizzie Saltzman.

Lily is a witch. She was the first friend i had made when i had moved to Mystic Falls from New Orleans. She accepted me immediately and was probably one of the few people that weren't afraid of me or hated me because of my family. Lily knows about everything, including the Hollow and why i can't be with the rest of my family.

Lily and i were completely different but yet alike. I have dirty blonde-browny hair and blue eyes with the slightest tan-pale skin, whereas Lily has black-dark brown hair and dark eyes with slightly more tan skin than mine. Lily tends to wear innocent girly clothes, however i prefer to go more daring with a hint of girlyness, which my mom tells me i get from my Aunt Rebekah. And speaking of, i always wear the necklace that she had left for me.

Lily and i were both very confident, despite at first Lily may not come across as. We both aren't afraid to voice our opinions and at times we are very rebellious. We are both like an anchor for each other i guess. When we give each other advice, its as if turn into a completely different, mature person.

After ending my FaceTime call with Lily, mom calls me down for dinner.

"I'm absolutely starving and man does this smell good" My mom just chuckles but i can sense when something is wrong.

" Mom, what's going on. You have been acting odd since i came down and please just get to the point," I tell her.

" Sweetie, your aunt Rebekah asked Caroline to pass on a message to your dad in Europe."

"What does that mean for us?" I hesitantly ask, still in shock from what i just heard.

" Your Aunt Freya rang. Something's wrong and we need to get back to New Orleans."

 **What did you all think of that? I have been so excited about season 5, i decided to my take on it. I know much didn't happen this chapter but i just wanted to set the scene and give a bit of background information.**

 **Make sure to drop a review as to what you think about this and whether i should continue or not.**

 **And this story is not a Caroline hating story. I love Caroline but i feel like this could create some dramaaaaa.**

 **ALSO I WAS PREVIOULSY KNOWN AS GOTHICRAY, sorry if i have confused anyone.**

 **Please Review.**

 **XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

"No" I said after a few minutes of agonising silence.

"What do you mean 'No'? Hope we have to leave.I'm not taking any chances and i need you to be safe." As much as i wanted to sympathise with my mom, i had gotten my stubbornness from both of my parents and i didn't want to leave my whole life behind.

" I have a life here Mom. I have school, Lily, Everything. I can't just pick up my whole life and leave. And keeping me safe Mom? I have never been safe in New Orleans, we both know that. All you are going to do is put me in danger my sending me back there."

I know that was a low blow and i do feel bad but my mom can't expect me to just pack up my whole life and leave.

After an hour of convincing my mom, she reluctantly agreed, however there was obviously a catch. I had 2 weeks. This allowed me to be there for Lily's birthday but leave the night after.

Since we aren't going to New Orleans, my aunt Freya and Keeling will be coming to Mystic Falls. It would be nice to see them, I haven't seen them in 3 months, but i've never seen them this urgent. Somethings definitely up, but for now I'm going to ignore it. I need to spend these 2 weeks with my friends.

One thing that i was really confused was as to why my aunt Rebekah would go to Caroline to speak to my dad. I haven't been in contact with my dad in the 8 years we have been apart. From what my aunt Freya has told me, he hasn't stayed in touch with her either, considering that she is the only sibling that he can actually be near.

I have stayed in touch with Marcel through my mom, because of this i get to know what my aunt Rebekah is up to. She sends letters at least every 2 months and always sends me fancy, designer gifts; claiming that i should only have the 'best of the best'.

I decided to paint before i went to bed. It will help me to express all the crazy emotions that i am feeling. According to my mom i am a lot like my dad in that way. I try to hide it, but as i have gotten older, I've grown a bitterness for my father. He hasn't even tried to stay in touch with me. It's as if to him i never existed. Like he forgot his vow to protect me, Always and Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. I had school today. Once i got out of bed, i head into my bathroom and had a nice hot shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and went over to wardrobe. I picked out some black ripped jeans and a baby pink off the shoulder, cropped jumper. I let my hair fall in its natural waves and decided to put on some concealer, mascara and lipgloss. Once i decided i looked decent enough, i headed downstairs.

"Hey mom could you drop me off at school?" i ask

" Yeah sure, let me just grab my keys." She replies.

Once we arrive at school, my mom asks me if i want her to pick me up. I said no as i was probably going over to Lily's after school.

"Hey Hope," Lily approaches me.

" So apparently there is a party going on in 2 days, and we need to go!" Lily asks me.

At first i am hesitant. I know that my mom wouldn't approve, but then again no mom would. After a lot of convincing from Lily, i decide to go but i tell her that we need to go shopping after school. She obviously agreed.

" So i heard from some students that Miss Forbes isn't in, i mean obviously something is going on. She has never missed a day."

Lily tells me. I know why Caroline isn't in today. She was passing on a message from Rebekah to Klaus. I couldn't tell Lily this so i just nodded and agreed with her.

Since we both have Mr Saltzman for History first we both head there. As soon as we get into our seats, Mr Saltzman arrives with a boy, who i have never seen at school before.

" So we have a new student joining today. This is Roman, a newly turned vampire and i expect you all to accept him and be kind. You can sit in the middle there, next to the desk to Hope." He says.

Roman makes his way over and he looks even more hot up close. I probably was blushing like mad right now. Across the classroom, Lily was winking and gesturing towards the new student who had taken up the seat next to me.

After a long hour of History torture, I had a free period. I made my way over to the library.

" Is this seat taken?" I look up to see Roman and damn it, i started blushing.

" erm yeah. of course… yh sit there , none else is and.."

"Your cute when you start blabbering." I blushed even more.

Get it together Hope, just play it cool i tell myself.

" Sorry, you can sit there. I was just doing my homework." I tell him. He just smirks and sits there.

"What are you then, wolf, witch, well your not a vampire, otherwise i would know." I didn't know how to reply. i am a witch but i am an untriggered wolf and vampire blood runs through my veins. I decided to trust him and tell him.

" it's a bit complicated. My dad's a hybrid and…"

"Wait your dad's Klaus Mikaleson, so your THE Hope Mikaleson,"

" era yh i guess." i hesitantly said. " I'm a witch but an untriggered wolf but i was born with vampire blood in my system. My mom was a wolf when she had me but she died giving birth to me; since she had my blood in her system she woke up as a hybrid." I inform him.

" Wow, your a lot of things." He laughs. We fell into a bit of awkward silence so i decided to start a conversation.

" How are you finding vampire life then." He smiles almost as if he were glad that i decided to start a conversation. I smile back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my last lesson i met up with Lily to go shopping for the party that we were going to tomorrow.

After a good few hours of shopping, we both found the perfect outfit. Lily picked out a really short pink flowing dress and i picked out a mini burgundy velvet skirt with a matching crop top. Despite at first being hesitant in going to this party, i am so excited to be going to the party.

Obviously i had to inform Lily about Roman and I's chat in the library. " Didi you ask him to come to the party?" Lily asks me. " We only chatted Lily, it's not as if we are dating." I try to convince her.

"Did you exchange numbers?" She eagerly asks me. " Well yeah…"

" Then thats's it then. He totally likes you and you are going to ask him to the party!" Lily practically forced me to text him right now and i did. He replied a few moment later. " He said that he would love to come."

We both giggled. For some reason now i couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **No One's Pov**

Hayley was sitting down on her sofa watching some TV, waiting for Hope to come back from her shopping spree. When Hope texted her that she was going shopping with Lily, Hayley decided that it was the perfect timing to go hunting. She found it difficult to find for her time recently. Whilst she was just flicking through Netflix she heard a knock at the door. Hope definitely wouldn't be back this early from shopping. She's Rebekah Mikaelssons' niece! Hayley thought.

She used her hybrid speed to open there and on the other side of the door was someone she was not expecting.

" Caroline, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Europe with Klaus?" Hayley asks the woman outside her house. Before Caroline could reply, someone else does. The same person that she hasn't seen in 8 years. The deep, British accent shocked Hayley.

" Hello Love." Klaus Mikaelsson smirked. Caroline walks in but Klaus had to be invited in. " Hope isn't here, how will Klaus enter?" Caroline asks. Klaus pales at the mention of Hope's name. " Freya did a spell which linked me to Hope. I can invite people in, so come on in Klaus." He steps in.

"Now that you are here can one of you explain to me as to what the hell is going on?" Hayley demands. They tell her that Rebekah has been getting dreams about the Hollow and that it had been whispering things to her, so has Kol and Klaus mentioned that he had been getting dreams about the Hollow too. " You can't be here Klaus. If the Hollow is truly trying to be reborn again, then you shouldn't be anywhere near Hope. You are putting her in danger!" Hayley yells at Klaus.

At that moment they heard the door open.

" Mom, i'm back!" Hope shouts out. " You won't believe what happened today mom. There is this new guy at school, his name is Roman and he's a vampire and he asked me out on a date!" Hope says, knowing that her mom would hear her. She walked into the living room where the three adults were, but was too busy on her phone to notice them. " He's super cute though and i bought this really cute outfit today." Hope finally looks up from her phone and notices Caroline. " No Offence Caroline, I'm pretty sure you just came back from a long trip, shouldn't you be at home with your brat… Daughters." Hope was confused as to why Caroline was here.

" Hope" Hope turns around to find out who it was that said her name and she was not expecting to see the father that she hasn't seen or heard of in 8 Years.

 **How did y'all like that? I spent a bit more extra time to make this chapter slightly longer. This story is a Klaroline story. For the guest review who asked if Freelin would be apart of this story , yes they both will be. They my be making an appearance next chapter*SPOILER***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story and don't forget to drop a review and let me know your thoughts!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I **'m back alreadyyyyy.:) I worked extra hard on this chapter to make it longer. Also there is a part in this chapter that may be considered M rated. You have been warned and if you don't feel comfortable, then do skip that part.:) Hope you all enjoy!:)**

Hope was clearly flabbergasted. You could see the emotion all over her face. But a few moments later, Hope held a blank expression. She turned back around to face her mom.

" So can i go out tomorrow night with Roman?" Hope wasn't technically lying. She was going out with Roman tomorrow night, but she just didn't mention the party part.

" erm sure sweetie,what time are you finishing?" Hayley asks her daughter.

" I'm staying over for a sleepover at Lily's, if thats fine." With that being said, Hope walks out the room to go upstairs, brushing past Caroline and completely ignoring the fact that her father, whom she hasn't seen in 8 years, was in the room.

" What was that about?!" Klaus was really pissed right now. His daughter didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was in the room. She completely ignored him.

" Klaus, she's probably in shock from seeing you. You haven't been apart of her life in 8 years. She isn't 7 and she sure as hell isn't the little girl you knew 8 years ago. It's gonna be a lot more harder for her to accept you again." Hayley tells Klaus, knowing that he wasn't going to take this well.

" What about this Roman boy? She is was too young to be…"

" She's a teenager Klaus, she's allowed to date…" The ringing of a phone interrupted them both.

" It's Freya" Hayley inform Klaus and Caroline. Hayley answers the phone call, finding a bit odd to have Freya calling this late.

" Hayley, I've found a way" Freya says from the other end of the phone.

" You found a way to defeat the hollow?"

" Yes but it's crazy. I need you to get Klaus and Kol. I have Rebekah, who is heading to Mystic Falls with Marcel and i'm in France to get Elijah with Keelin. We will be at Mystic Falls by tomorrow night. Vincent is making his way there now."

" Klaus is already here, I'll get Kol. Good Luck Freya."

" Thank You Hayley." They end the phone call.

" Wait, the whole crazy, original family is coming here. That's just going to bring trouble for all of us and its way too dangerous." Caroline says, who was clearly worried about having most of the Original family back in Mystic Falls.

" Sorry love but from what i've gathered, doing the spell in New Orleans would be too dangerous. The spell has to be done in an unfamiliar place for the hollow." Klaus had been gathering information throughout the years about how the Mikaelsons could defeat the hollow.

" Well then, I'm going to head out and get a good, peaceful sleep before the action tomorrow." Caroline makes her away out of the house. As soon as she leaves, both Hayley and Klaus try to get a hold of Kol. They found out he was in California, so Hayley sent Klaus to get Kol, since neither of them were able to get in contact with Kol.

With Klaus gone, Hayley decided to go upstairs and check up on her daughter, hoping that she was awake so that she could talk to her about what happened earlier on. When Hayley walked into the room, she found her daughter fast asleep but with wet cheeks. Hayley, not wanting to wake her daughter, left her to sleep and decided it would be best to talk to her the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hayley dropped Hope off at school, Hope hadn't mentioned anything about the previous night. Hayley didn't want to pressure her daughter into anything and just hoped that her daughter would come round.

Hope was pissed, really pissed. Roman cancelled on her. He claimed to have some family issues and some vampire issues. Both of his reasons were understandable, but she was already in a super foul mood: her father's return definitely was the reason for that. How can he think that he can just waltz right back into her life and everything would be ok because it isn't. She isn't 7 anymore and she isn't the same innocent little girl. She didnt' want to talk about it and she was glad that her mom didn't force or pressure her into talking about it. Hope wasn't going to let Klaus come and change everything for her. She was gonna go to that party tonight with Roman and she is gonna have the best time ever. She promised herself she would.

Hope decided she was going to walk home from school. She needed to clear her head and being on her own was the best way to do that. She was debating as to whether or not she should forgive Klaus. But the thought of him ignoring her for the past 8 years kept coming to mind. Hope was a lot like her father that way. She could eventually forgive, but never forget.

As soon as Hope got back, she wasn't expecting her dad, uncle Kol, Davina, Marcel, her aunt Rebekah and her mom in the living room in a very serious conversation.

Hayley noticed her walking in first. " Hope, I thought you were going round to Lily's before you went out with Roman?" Hope could feel everyones eyes on her.

" Roman cancelled because of some ' new vampire issues' or whatever so instead Lily's coming with her sister at half 5 to pick me up. We're going out. Iris (Lily's sister) is giving Lily her birthday treat." Since her excuse of going on a date with Roman couldn't work, since he cancelled, Hope had to come up with another excuse. Her mom would be suspicious as to why Hope was getting dolled up but since she told her they were going out, her mom wouldn't think anything was up, especially since she told her that Iris, who never did a thing wrong, was taking them. With that being said, Hope made her way upstairs to get ready for the party tonight.

" Did she even notice us?" Kol asked. Hayley just glared at him and tried to get everyone back on the topic on how they were going to get Elijah's memories back.

Hope decided to get into the shower. She took slightly longer than usual, since she was thinking about everything that had been going on lately. Once getting out of the shower, she put on black, lacy underwear which she had bought with Lily and the outfit she bought with Lily. Once putting on the outfit, Hope was having second thoughts. The burgundy, velvet skirt was a lot more shorter than what she had expected and the matching cropped top showed way too much skin than what she had planned for. She paired the outfit with some white trainers, Hope didn't want to wear heels. Hope decided to wear minimal makeup, going with a bronze look. She was planning on wearing a red lipstick but with how revealing the outfit was, Hope decided to stick with some chapstick. Hope loosely curled her hair and soon enough she heard a knock at the door knowing it would be Lily. Hope made her way downstairs and found her whole family in the hallway. Dammit, why couldn't they stay in the lounge, Hope thought.

" What on earth are you wearing Hope?" Klaus asks his daughter. Hope pulled a face and ignored him.

" Mom, Lily's outside, so I'm gonna go…"

"Hayley are you seriously going to let her go out, dressed like that!" Klaus said, completely disgusted by what his little girl is wearing. Before Hayley could reply, Hope beat her to it.

" Are you being for real? You can't tell me what to do. You haven't been there for 8 years. It's bit too late for you to start being protective daddy." After giving her mini rant, Hope stormed off, making sure to slam the front door extra hard.

Klaus was hurt. He expected his daughter to welcome him with open arms and he was hoping she would forget and forgive him for not being there for the past 8 years. Hope was just too much like him. Rebekah and Davina were sending him pitiful looks. Kol looks amused by the scene, Marcel was trying to pretend that it never happened and Hayley looked annoyed and pissed.

" Seriously Klaus! She's 15! Let her be a teenager! You've probably ruined whatever chance you had with rekindling you relationship with your daughter! Well Done Klaus(!) " Hayley ranted to Klaus, and for the first time Klaus Mikaelsson didn't know what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope was having the best time at the party, despite what had happened beforehand with her family. Unsurprisingly to Hope there was alcohol at the party. The party is being hosted by Darren Hale, the jock werewolf of the school, Hope thought, of course there's going to be alcohol. His parents were out of town which was why he was having the party. Lily had gone off with some guy, that she had been chasing after for ages.

With a lot of convincing by Darren himself, Hope decided to have a shot, which became 2, then 3, then 4 and soon enough Hope had lost count. She was giggling and dancing with Darren. She was high and wasted.

" Join me in the hot tub." Darren whispered to Hope. She giggled and followed him there.

" I don't have my swimsuit Darrennn."

" It's fine babe, just take that sexy outfit off." Hope began to undress, until she was left in her lacy underwear. Darren stared at her, checking her body out. He forgot about the hot tub and picks her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

" Where are we going Darrenyyy?" Hope giggled, completely oblivious to Darren taking advantage of her body.

" Shhhhh… We are going to have some fun baby girl."

Darren threw Hope onto the bed, as he quickly took his clothes off. He began kissing her roughly, grabbing her arms so hard that a bruise would be left. He started kissing her neck and then went to unhook her bra.

" What are you doing?" Hope naively asks. She was drunk. She couldn't process what was going on.

" Making you feel good, so shhh. Don't talk, you'll ruin the fun." And then Darren went back to taking her bra and panties off. Through the midst of it all, Hope fell unconscious. Darren smirked and began to take advantage of her… Again.

Hope woke up the next morning, naked, next to Darren with a throbbing headache and with bruises all over her arms. She found her clothes scattered on the floor, along with her phone. It was 5am. She had 15 missed calls from Lily and 30 texts from Lily too.

Hope couldn't remember a thing about last night after Darren took her to his bedroom. Hope wasn't stupid. But she would have never allowed herself to have sex with him. She didn't want to believe the other possibility. She didn't want to believe that she was ra… raped. Hope could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She remember bringing her bag that she was supposed to take to Lily's and leaving it in this room. Hope figured that Darren would be sleeping for a least another couple of hours, so she had a quick shower, trying to block the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. She put on some loose sleep shorts and a t-shirt, the only clothes she had with her. She looked down at her arms, seeing bruises. and the tears began to fall all over again. Hope ran out, and decided to call Lily, but she didn't answer. She rang her mom who picked up almost immediately.

" Hello, Hope is everything ok?" Hayley asks for the other end of the phone.

" Mo…mom ca-an you come get me?" Hope half sobbed.

" Hope, baby girl, where are you. Aren't you at Lily's?" A worried Hayley asks.

" A-t th…the Hale house mom, I'm so so-oryy i lied…"

" Sweetie I'm coming, everything's okay." Hayley was already on her as she was saying this. Less than 5 minutes later, Hayley arrived and Hope had just got out the house. Hayley vamp sped over to her daughter, as she consoled her 15year old daughter. Hayley desperately wanted to know what was going on, but decided that she would ask her about it when her daughter was a lot more calmed down. During the car ride home, Hayley didn't let the bruises on her daughter get past. As soon as they arrived home, Hayley put her now sleeping daughter on the couch.

" What the hell happened Hayley?!" Klaus more demanded, than asked. Hayley didn't answer, as she was too busy trying to call Lily and find out exactly what happened last night, which had put her daughter in the state she is currently in. She was going to find out which bastard hurt her baby girl.

 **What did y'all think of that?:) For the guest reviewer who asked if Elijah will be part of this story, yes he will. Next chapter Freya will be appearing with Elijah and they will all work on how to get rid of the hollow. Hope's incident will be dealt with over the course of the next few 't forget to favourite, follow and review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOO! I'm back with** **another chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! Also there were a couple of you worrying if Hope would end up being pregnant! Sayyy what? You should all be happy to know that i hadn't even though of that when i wrote this story! Hope is going to be kickass and strong! And she's only 15! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!:)**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINALS.**

* * *

Hope awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache. Throughout the night she had been getting flashbacks of the night, of how she had drank with Darren and how he had took advantage of her. Tears threatened to fall from Hope's eyes again. She didn't… couldn't want to believe it.

Downstairs, Hayley and the rest of the originals family were sitting in the living room, discussing Elijah. Freya was here, and she had convinced Elijah to stay at a hotel in Mystic Falls. However, Hayley was hardly paying any attention, she was too busy worrying about her teenage daughter. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hayley went to answer it, and there was Caroline and a very worried looking Lily.

" Where is she?" Without waiting for an answer, Lily made her way upstairs to her best friend's bedroom.

" Lily forced me here. Hope wasn't in today, and i couldn't let Lily out of school on her own." Caroline informs Hayley and they both walk into the living room.

When Lily walked into Hope's bedroom, she was not expecting to see things trashed around the bedroom, things floating around and a very distressed looking Hope in the middle. Her hair was crazy and she was in her sleep clothes.

" I'm going to kill him!" Hope kept repeating this over and over.

" Hope!" Lily yelled over her screaming friend. Hope went quite, noticing her best friend. Her expression had softened and tears began to fall from her eyes again. She curled up into a little ball beside her bed. Lily walked over to Hope, not knowing what to say, she just hugged her.

Hayley had enough. She couldn't bear still being in the dark. Lily had been upstairs with Hope for 2 hours, but the teen witches had blocked them from hearing their conversation. As if Lily knew Hayley wanted to talk to her daughter, Lily had walked out and had made her way down the stairs. " That little bastard, how dare he?" Lily was repeatedly muttering threats about Darren.

" How is she?" Hayley asked Lily. Lily just sent a pitiful glance towards Hayley.

Hayley knocked on her daughters room. Hayley heard a quite 'come in' from the other side of the door. The room wasn't as disastrous as it had been before.

" What's going on baby girl, I can't stand being in the dark anymore." Hayley hated seeing her daughter like this. She kept her feelings in. She was a lot like Klaus in that sense. But after her talk with Lily, Hope was ready to tell her mom. It was the only way she could have dealt with it. And Hope did tell her. Hayley had never been so infuriated yet distraught in her entire life. It was the hardest thing for Hayley to just sit there and listen to her little girl talk about her demise. She just wanted to kill the wolf boy that hurt her little girl, right at that moment, but her daughter was more important and she needed her the most, more so now than ever.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So far, the only method we have in getting Elijah's memories back is by compelling them back." Freya informs the family. They were all there apart from Hayley and Hope.

"Who's going to do the spell?" Rebekah asks.

"I will be." Vincent walks into the room, surprising everyone. " But that isn't our main priority. Despite how much easier it will be in getting Elijah here if he has his memories, that will have to wait up until after we have put the Hollow down." They all wanted to get Elijah's memories back first but they knew Vincent is right.

"Good, now that we are all in agreement we will begin." He gestures his hands towards the door, and Josh walks in with an unconscious Elijah." I figured it would be easier for Elijah to cooperate unconscious." He tells the family. " It has taken me 8 years but i was able to restore the power this book…" He holds up the same back that once held the power of the Hollow, which had also haunted Vincent himself. " Now Davina, Freya I'm going to need both of your help this time." He informs both the witches. They both nod and walk towards him.

"Wait, where's Hope and Hayley?" Rebekah interrupts.

"It would be best if Hope was as far away from the Hollow's power as possible." Vincent says.

The entire family follows Vincent out to the woods, where he had already set everything out. Kol, Rebekah, Klaus and an unconscious Elijah were all in their designated places.

"I guess this shows that the Mikaelsons are unbeatable. Nothing can put is down." Rebekah ironically chuckled.

"Don't jinx it Bekah." Kol playfully told his sister. The 3 siblings smiled at each other and then looked towards the most noble of them all.

"Let's begin." The 3 witches began chanting: "Rechte Majicsta ah. Rechte Majicsta ah ah." They repeatedly chanted and eventually fell into a rhyme tune.

Vincent was holding the book in his as the blue light emerged from the four Mikalesons and fell into the book. Once the last beam of blue light had disappeared, they stopped chanting.

"It's done, the Hollow is gone." Vincent says as he burns the book which holds the power of the hollow.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent had put some sort of sleeping spell on Elijah, so as the family came up with solutions to get Elijah's memories, they wouldn't get interrupted of the said original. A few moment later, they heard footsteps. It is Hayley and Hope.

" _Are you sure that your okay to do this now."_

 _"_ _Yes mom. It's fine."_ Everyone turned their head to the door when Hayley walked in with Hope. Klaus's eyes widened at the sight of his teenage daughter.

"Hi." Hope quietly said. They all sent smiles and their were 'hi's' and 'hellos' coming from the different people in the room. Hope wasn't 7 anymore so she wasn't going to run away this time. Klaus just wanted to embrace his little girl, and never let go. He would pressure her that he wasn't going away, ever again. But then he saw the bruises on her arm, and he was certain that those weren't there when he saw her before.

"Hope, what happened? Why are there bruises on you arm?" Klaus asks Hope. She immediately true to cover the bruises with her hands. She didn't answer, but just sent sent a cold glare towards him. When Hope didn't answer, Klaus decided to ask Hayley.

"Hayley!" Klaus yells at Hayley. He needed to know who hurt hurt his daughter.

"Klaus stop! I'm already in a r3ally shitty mood! Stop being so cold!" Hayley yells back at Klaus. Before Klaus could reply they heard the door slam. Shocking everyone, Caroline came storming in the room. She looked around and noticed the person she was looking for. Caroline walked over to Hope and gave her a big hug.

"Oh sweetie, you poor little thing." Caroline began rambling at Hope, whilst engulfing her in a hug. "Don't you worry Hope, I'll find that little bast… oops mind my language sweetie, but I'll make sure that boy gets punished."

Hope felt uncomfortable whilst Caroline was hugging her. She didn't feel comfortable with all her family watching.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rebekah and Kol ask them. It seemed as if either Caroline didn't hear them or ignored them, since she didn't answer or even acknowledge the fact that they were addressing her.

"Do you mind getting off?!" Hope angrily told Caroline. Klaus, at that moment forgot about everything, and was angry that someone spoke to Caroline like that.

"Don't talk to her like that." Klaus said in a low voice, forgetting that this was his daughter. Everyone was shocked, including Caroline. Especially Hope. He tries so hard to be apart of her life, and then he goes ahead and does this. Despite her shocked expression, Hope was pissed and she wasn't going to listen to Klaus.

"No!" Hope calmly said back. "I can talk to anyone however the fuck i want! Caroline isn't complaining, so neither should you! So what, am i supposed to wait for discipline and manners lesson?" Hope sarcastically said.

"She's all Mikaelsson." Kol chuckled. Diva slapped him over the head.

"What was that for…" Kol was cut off by a glare from his wife.

Hope had enough, so she stormed off out of the room. Hayley went after her daughter. The rest of the family felt the award, tense atmosphere and decided to go off and do their own thing. Caroline and Klaus were the only 2 left in the room.

"Seriously Klaus, what was all that about? Hope's your daughter! The one that you love very much! The one you have sacrificed so much for and the daughter that you haven't seen in 8 years! Your daughter s going through so much and you don't understand and…" Caroline was ranting and was cut off by Klaus.

"I should understand! Hope is MY daughter. I refuse to be kept in the dark. What could have happened to her that is…" Klaus was yelling and Caroline had had enough by this point.

"She was raped Klaus! Raped!" Caroline shouted at Klaus. He was being selfish and he needed to see sense before he would lose his daughter for good.

Klaus was in shock. He was speechless. He was fuming. He wanted to hug his daughter. He wanted to kill the boy that hurt his little girl. When Caroline realised how much this affected Klaus, her expression softened and she walked up to Klaus.

"How do you know?" Klaus whispered in a low voice. He sounded murderous. Before Caroline could even reply, Klaus used his vampire speed to run off. He went to go find his daughter.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freya, Marcel, Vincent and an unconscious Elijah were all getting ready for Vincent and Freya to open Elijah's mind for Marcel to compel his memoirs back.

"So as soon as i lift the sleeping spell, ad Elijah wakes up, Freya you will open his mind and Marcel you will immediately compel the memories back." Vincent gives them all instructions.

Vincent begins to chant and a few seconds later, Elijah wakes up. Freya quickly puts her hands over her brother's head and starts doing her spell. Marcel felt Elijah' mind open, so he starts to compel. He looks dead into Elijah's warm eyes.

" Remember everything i told you to forget 8 years ago. Remember your vow, Always and forever. Remember the 1000years, the pain, hurt, regret and the happy, family moments. Remember it all." Marcel compels Elijah. Elijah felt a flicker of it all.

"Marcel, Freya, Vincent." Elijah acknowledges the 3 other people in the room. This proved that the compulsion worked. Elijah wanted to go see the rest of the family straight away, however Freya stopped him. They decided that now was the best time to inform Elijah of everything he has missed out on.

* * *

 **What did you all think of that? Now that the Hollow is gone and Elijah has his memories, i will be focusing a lot more on Hope's incident and the family reconnecting for the next few chapters, before the gruesomeness happens!:) Make sure to favourite, follow and review! There are a lot of following but not enough reviewing!:)**

 **Keep an eye out for the next update!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS!**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _Freya, Marcel, Vincent and an unconscious Elijah were all getting ready for Vincent and Freya to open Elijah's mind for Marcel to compel his memoirs back._

 _"_ _So as soon as i lift the sleeping spell, ad Elijah wakes up, Freya you will open his mind and Marcel you will immediately compel the memories back." Vincent gives them all instructions._

 _Vincent begins to chant and a few seconds later, Elijah wakes up. Freya quickly puts her hands over her brother's head and starts doing her spell. Marcel felt Elijah' mind open, so he starts to compel. He looks dead into Elijah's warm eyes._

 _"_ _Remember everything i told you to forget 8 years ago. Remember your vow, Always and forever. Remember the 1000years, the pain, hurt, regret and the happy, family moments. Remember it all." Marcel compels Elijah. Elijah felt a flicker of it all._

 _"_ _Marcel, Freya, Vincent." Elijah acknowledges the 3 other people in the room. This proved that the compulsion worked. Elijah wanted to go see the rest of the family straight away, however Freya stopped him. They decided that now was the best time to inform Elijah of everything he has missed out on._

After a long while, Klaus finally found Hayley and Hope. They were at Mystic Grill, drinking what looked like hot chocolate. Klaus approached them both and Hayley immediately noticed him.

"Hayley, Hope." Klaus acknowledged them both. Hayley was not happy to see Klaus here.

" What are you doing here Klaus?" Hayley asked who was clearly annoyed at the fact that Klaus and turned up.

"I'm here to kill the boy that hurt my daughter!" Klaus looked murderous as he said this. Both Hayley and Hope were in shock. They were shocked as to how Klaus had found out. During their chat at the grill, Hope didn't want anyone else to find out from the family. Hayley had reluctantly agreed, knowing exactly how the family would react. But that doesn't mean that Hayley wasn't going to deal with Darren herself. Klaus was getting even more pissed since neither of them were answering to him, but when he saw just how broken his daughter was, his expression softened

"Hayley i want a few moments with Hope." Hayley was hesitant at first but after a slight nod from her daughter she walked away, giving her daughter an encouraging smile. Klaus sat down and now occupied the seat that Hayley was previously sitting in.

"Who told you?" Hope asked softly, looking dead straight into the eyes that mirrored hers.

"Caroline and she had every right…" Klaus began to defend Caroline but Hope interrupted him.

"Of course she did. She can't ever shut up. The stupid blonde bimbo, and it hardly concerns her and you know what it doesn't matter. She thinks that I'm some weak little girl but she's wrong as usual…" Hope began rambling and by the end of it her voice cracked and she could feel the tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. Klaus noticed just how much this was affecting his daughter and because of that all he could think of was killing the bastard that defiled his little girl.

"Who is he?" Hope wasn't replying, instead she was looking over the room. Klaus noticed this and saw the fear in her eyes. Hope was looking at Darren Hale. Klaus didn't need an answer. He rushed over to Darren. Hope quickly following behind.

"Hope. Babe. I've missed you." Darren noticed Hope but not Klaus. This pissed Klaus off even more. He grabbed Darren by the throat and began strangling him. He picked him up by the throat and vamp sped out by the back.

By the time Hope had made her out there, Darren was on the floor, covered in blood, with Klaus standing at his feet, holding his heart.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope thought that she would never get over what happened with her and Darren, but after seeing Darren dead she felt glad. Like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was glad that Darren was dead. Hope really wanted to feel guilty and feel bad for Darrens' death but even after thinking of it she didn't feel even remorse.

Her and Klaus had left the body there and went back inside to find Hayley. Hayley was nowhere to be seen so they went back outside. By this time they got outside, the cops and the ambulance were there. Hope instantly felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She saw Darren's parents weeping uncontrollably.

Out of nowhere, Lily appeared and by the look on Hope's face, Lily instantly knew what happened. She had heard the stories about the evil hybrid Klaus Mikaelsson. And the expression on Klaus's face just proved that this was his doing. He looked proud of what he had done. Hope spotted her mom in the huge gathering of people, all of whom were trying to find out what happened. Luckily Hayley saw her daughter and walked over to her.

Hayley looked pissed.

"KLAUS!" Hayley discreetly yelled at Klaus.

" You can't just go and kill people. Everyone is already suspicious with the Mikalelson's back and all you have done is just sugarcoated it all!"

" He deserved what he got. Anyone that dare hurt Hope will meet an end just like young Darren did!" Klaus defended himself. No-one hurt his family and got away with it. Especially when it comes down to his own daughter.

* * *

 **Long time no see. I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I've had tests, homework and I'm sick. The only reason i was able to update today as i was off sick from school. I know that this chapter is VERY short but as i am sick it has been hard to write. I was going to wait till i added more to the chapter but i decided that i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.**

 **Thank You sooooo much to all of you guys who followed, favourited and reviewed this story! You all really do encourage me to update. I am going to try and post at least every 1-2weeks or less.**

 **Make sure you leave a review on your thoughts. I love reading them!**

 **Please favourite/follow.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
